1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the N,N-alkylation of unsubstituted acid hydrazides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The N,N-dialkyl acid hydrazides afford a potentially attractive way for preparing aminimides; i.e., those compounds characterized in having one or more ##STR1## groups. The aminimides have recognized utility as surface active compounds, antimicrobial agents, polymerization catalysts, etc., as well as being precursors for deriving corresponding isocyanates in accordance with a known thermolytic rearrangement mechanism. The methods heretofore available for preparing aminimides, however, all involve the use of unsymmetrical disubstituted hydrazine as a reactant. On the other hand, the only commercially feasible method for preparing the latter hydrazines involves the hydrogenation of a nitroso secondary amine in turn obtained by nitrosating the 2.degree. amine. These nitroso compounds have proven to be very potent carcinogens and consequently this method for the production of the indicated hydrazines stands currently abandoned. Accordingly, there presently exists an important need for a method of preparing aminimides which obviates the requirement for using an N,N-dialkyl hydrazine as a basic raw material.